This invention relates generally to the field of writing implements, such as pens and markers. More specifically, it relates to a writing implement with a page-turning element attached to the end opposite the writing tip.
Despite the proliferation of computers in the workplace, paper documents continue to be a major aspect of the modern office. Many office workers must deal with large numbers of paper documents, often comprising a large number of pages or sheets. Such workers frequently must search a lengthy paper file or stack of documents for a particular document or page, requiring them to flip through many pages before finding the sought-after document or page. Typically, workers have used their fingers to turn or flip through the pages in their searches. This leads to several problems. For example, workers frequently sustain paper cuts. Also, in order to provide better grip between one's fingers and the sheets of paper, the fingers are often moistened, typically with saliva or with a moistening pad. The use of moistening agents can lead to stained or smudged documents (particularly those marked with a water-soluble ink), and saliva also is unsanitary. Furthermore, the use of fingers is often awkward and slow, because the user often is searching a file for information to enter manually into another document, or for a space that must be filled in with a pen (e.g., a signature line), and the pen must be laid aside during the flipping and then picked up when it needs to be used.
There have been several approaches taken in the prior art to address the above-noted problems. Perhaps the most common approach has been the “rubber finger” or “finger guard,” which comprises a rubber cap that fits over the end of a person's finger to provide enhanced friction between the finger and the paper. Such devices often have small bumps or protrusions on their exterior surface further to enhance friction. Such devices, however, do not address the difficulty of holding a writing implement while flipping through successive pages. Indeed, they may even increase the difficulty of writing due to the fact that device is installed on and covers the end of a finger. Furthermore, such finger guards need to be provided in different sizes to fit a variety of users, and they tend to cause and trap perspiration from the finger, which may impart an unpleasant odor to the device.
Another approach is to use an eraser attached to the writing implement to flip through paper sheets and pages. The eraser may be integral with the writing implement (as is the case with the typical pencil), or it may be a separate eraser that fits over the proximal end of a pencil. Erasers, however, are not well-suited for use as tools for flipping through paper files. Specifically, in erasing, they pick up ink, pencil graphite, and/or dirt that can soil or smear the pages with which they come into contact during the flipping procedure. Their inherently abrasive qualities can also contribute to smudging and smearing, and they wear down relatively quickly through normal use. Finally, the separate removable erasers are typically designed to fit on the end of a pencil, but they tend not to fit well on pens. In any case, they have a tendency to split after prolonged use. A variation on this concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,746—Veria, which discloses a removable eraser with a sponge rubber surface designed for use as a page-turning device. The sponge rubber surface, however, needs to be frequently moistened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,544—Buckner discloses a page-turning device comprising a substantially spherical body with protuberances extending from its exterior surface, and a cylindrical bore configured for a removable friction fit over the proximal end of a writing implement. While this device overcomes many of the aforesaid problems with the rubber finger guard, it has other characteristics that may be disadvantageous. For example, the substantially spherical configuration gives the device an outside diameter that is considerably greater than that of the writing implement to which it is attached. This not only results in a costly waste of material that serves no purpose in the device, but also prevents the device from lying flat, thus creating possible problems with storage. In addition, the device must be removed to actuate the typical actuation button that operates the extension and retraction mechanism found in many pens. Furthermore, the cylindrical bore is sized to fit a “standard writing instrument,” but modern writing implements assume such a wide variety of shapes and sizes that the concept of a “standard” writing instrument (other than the typical pencil) is elusive, if not altogether meaningless. In other words, a “one-size-fits-all” page-turning device is likely to have limited practical utility or market appeal.
Thus, there has been a long-sought, but as yet unmet need for a page-turning device that combines the high friction and non-abrading characteristics of a rubber finger guard with the convenience of being permanently attached to the end of a writing implement, and that does not need to be moistened. It would further be advantageous for such a page-turning device to have a diameter that does not substantially exceed that of the writing implement to which it is attached.